


Me & You

by Autymnb24



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, dark bonkai, not super dark but it's not so fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:38:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9876989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autymnb24/pseuds/Autymnb24
Summary: AU after TVD.After saving the town from Cade and losing Enzo, a grieving Bonnie Bennett discovers she is pregnant. She doesn't know how it is possible. Bonnie knows she can not change a thing, so she decides to push forward in her own way. However, her plans get messed up when Kai Parker pops back into her life again...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> IDK if this is good or not? 
> 
> Basically, Bonnie beats Cade but loses Enzo too. In this AU Stefan is still a vampire and didn't kill Enzo. Bonnie is grieving and discovers she is pregnant. I forget the pregnancy rules in TVD with vamps but idc lol. Kai escaped from hell, and woke up Elena but decided to stay in Mystic Falls. Wonder why? ;)

Bonnie was still frozen in shock.

 

_ Congratulations, Bonster! Hopefully baby Bennett won't be so judgy. _

 

_ Pregnant! _ She couldn’t be pregnant! It was impossible. Enzo was a vampire. It wasn't like he was a hybrid like Klaus.

“No, no, no!” Bonnie repeated over and over again to herself. She paced around in her bedroom then fell on the ground, clutching at her chest. Bonnie just lost Enzo, the man she loved. She couldn't be pregnant with his baby. Not now. It was too much.  Too overwhelming.

“Bonnie?” Caroline called out for her best friend outside the door.

“Go away!”

“I know you need your space but I am worried,”

“I’m fine!” Bonnie lied.

“You are not! Let me come in!”

“NO!”

Caroline groaned frustrated then opened the door not giving a damn what Bonnie said. She frowned and ran to Bonnie. “Bonnie-”

“I don't need any help!” Bonnie snapped with anger. 

Caroline put her hands up. “Okay...how about I sit on the floor with you?” 

Bonnie watery eyes gazed up to Caroline and whispered “I just want to be alone,”

“For how long?”

“Forever,”

“I can't live forever without Bonnie Bennett,” Caroline replied while sitting across from a sad Bonnie. “...I don't know what to say...”

“I don't want to talk about it,” Bonnie whispered. 

“...Okay...what do you want to talk about?”

“Well, Kai was just in here,”

“What? That son of a bitch! I am going to-”

“Leave him alone, Caroline. I am too tired for the back and forth fighting. Maybe if we just leave him alone, he will leave us alone.”

“What did he say to you?”

“The usual Kai stuff and…”

“And what?”

“Um…” Bonnie trailed off wondering if she should tell Caroline. If Kai was right how did he know and Caroline did not? She was a vampire for Christ sake. Was she messing with her? Maybe Caroline didn’t want to overwhelm her? “Do I look different?”

“No,”

“Really?”

“Yes...I mean you look tired-”

“Of course,”

“Bonnie, you have been through a tragedy! It’s okay!” 

“No, it's not. Caroline, I feel sick. I don’t know what to do, how to live!” 

“It’s going to take some time-”

“That’s what everyone says!” Bonnie scowls then stands up slowly. “Time doesn’t matter, Caroline! Has long Enzo is dead, I am dead too!”

“Bonnie,” Caroline stands up and in a calming voice says. “Enzo would want-”

“Don’t you dare,” Bonnie hisses in a low tone. Caroline closes her mouth and gazes at a distraught Bonnie Bennett, falling apart in front of her eyes. “This isn’t fair! You know I save the town from Cade, help Elena wake up, and I am left with nothing! You have Stefan! Damon has Elena! Elena has Damon! Jeremy has moved on and is married! You know what I have? NOTHING!” Bonnie screams with anger. 

Caroline looks up and noticed the bed floating behind Bonnie. “Uh, Bonnie-”

“I have sacrificed everything! God, I am the fucking savior of this town and what do I get? Just misery and loneliness while everyone else is freaking happy with their stupid lives! I could be in Paris right now with Enzo!” Bonnie bites her lip hard and tears roll down her cheeks. “...Enzo…”

Caroline reaches out for Bonnie. “I am here. You are not alone-”

“I will always be alone!”

“That is not true! I am right here!” Caroline yells, holding Bonnie up so she won’t collapse on the wooden floor. Bonnie makes the mistake of gazing up into Caroline’s eyes. She can not help but, to fall apart. Bonnie begins to sob and curls up into Caroline’s arms. The bed falls back to the ground. Caroline sighs with relief then slowly takes Bonnie into her bed. Caroline holds her for the rest of the night. Never leaving her best friend alone. 

 

*

 

Kai Parker began to chuckle when he regained consciousness. He was tied to a metal chair, blindfolded. Kai could feel the vervain ropes burning his wrists behind him. “Are my kidnappers going to show themselves or am I going to be bored out of mind?” 

Stefan took the blindfold off Kai’s eyes and glared down at him. “Hello, Kai,”

“Steffy!” 

“Don’t call me that,”

Kai gives Stefan a taunting smile. “Poor Steffy. So, distraught since the love of his life woke up and skipped town with his older brother.” Stefan rolled his eyes. “You are not going to make this easy?”

“When have I ever made anything easy?”

“Kai, why are you still in town?”

“I like Mystic Falls...it’s so...mystic?”

“You like Virgina?”

“Who wouldn’t?” 

“Well, there are other towns in Virginia-”

“Really? Why don’t you move to those other towns?”

“Kai, no one wants you here,”

“Lucky for me I don’t care what other people want,” 

Stefan sighs and threatens in a demeaning tone. “You know I could kill you,”   
“You’re right you could,” Kai agrees then smiles. “But how who would help the twins?”

Stefan chuckles then punched Kai in the face. Kai laughs bleeding. He spits out some blood out of his mouth then exclaims. “Wow! I am disappointed in you Stefan!”

“Why?”

Kai cracks his neck to the side then replies. “Because I thought you were smarter than your brother ,” 

Suddenly Kai disappears. Stefan panics and looks around. Before he can run, Kai puts his hand on Stefan's shoulder and begins to drain him. Stefan falls to his knees and groans in pain. Kai sighs. “Look, I know you and the blondie are worried about the children that are not yours by the way...but you have nothing to worry about,” Kai crouches down to Stefan. “If I wanted to kill them, I already would have. Trust me.” Kai lets go of a panting, sweating Stefan. He shakes his hands and laughs. “Wow! I feel great! Thank you!” then steps over Stefan to leave the Salvatore mansion. “Tell Carrie I said hi,”

“Caroline,” Stefan coughs up blood.

“Whatever!” 

*

 

When Caroline woke up, Bonnie was already dressed, holding two coffees in her hands. Caroline slowly got up and smiled at her best friend. “Good morning,”

“Good morning,” Bonnie passed Caroline her coffee cup. “This is 'thank you' coffee,”

“Aww, thank you. You know I don’t need thank you coffee. I am going to be here for you because you're my best friend,” 

Bonnie sat on the bed. “I know. This is also another type of coffee,”

“Please do tell? Wait! Is it the new coconut cake coffee! No! Blueberry pie!”

“Uh, Car-”

“Or the peach cobbler or-” 

Bonnie puts her hand on top of Caroline’s mouth. “I meant ‘go on your honeymoon’ coffee,”

Caroline takes a sip of her coffee and immediately taste the sweet Irish cream. “Ireland,”

“Uh, huh,” Bonnie nods while giving her best friend an eager smile. 

“Bonnie...I can’t leave!”

“I’m fine!”

“You are not!” Caroline scowls.

“Fine, I am not fine. I am still tired, sad, angry,” Bonnie sighs. “The list goes on but I am not going to hold you back,”

“Bonnie-”

“Caroline, go. Be happy...do what I can’t do,” Before Caroline can say anything Stefan walks into Bonnie’s home, calling out for them. Caroline and Bonnie walk into the living room where Stefan is holding a donut box. Bonnie without hesitation runs straight to the box. She snatches it away from Stefan's hands and opens the box to grab two donuts.  Stefan chuckles. “Hungry?”

Bonnie freezes with the strawberry donut in her mouth. 

“We had a long night,” Caroline says then greets Stefan with a kiss. Bonnie eats her donut but does put the other one down. She didn’t understand why she was so hungry. She felt like she could eat anything. She even craved some burgers after breakfast or even some lobster. What was wrong with her? The only answer was what Kai told her...but no...she couldn’t be pregnant. It was impossible. What if Kai did some spell on her to make her think she was pregnant! Kai was just messing her. He had to be…

“Me too. I died,”

“What?” Caroline gasps.

“I kidnapped Kai Parker,”

“WHAT?!” Caroline repeats with a shriek. 

Bonnie wipes her mouth with a napkin and frowns with worry. “Why?”

“I hoped I could intimidate him into leaving Mystic Falls,”

Bonnie walks up next to a worried Caroline. “Intimidate, Kai Parker?” 

“Yeah, I should have thought it through."

Caroline holds Stefan tightly in an embrace. “You could have died!”

“I am technically dead,” Stefan quips. 

“You know what I mean!” 

“Maybe you two need a vacation,” Bonnie suggests on purpose.

Caroline gives Bonnie a "please don't" look. Stefan looks between the two friends. “Um, is there something I should know?”

“No!”

“Yes!” 

“BONNIE!” Caroline snaps. Bonnie shrugs.  “I got to go.Thank you for the donuts, Stefan,” 

Stefan grins. “No problem, Bon,”

“Where are you going?” Caroline asks, crossing her arms defensively.

“I am going for a walk to think,”  _ Also buy about 50 pregnancy tests. _

“About what?”

“Funeral arrangements for Enzo,”

“Oh, right...” Caroline mutters backing off. 

“Do you need any help?” Stefan asks with kindness.

“No, I got it, thank you, though,” Bonnie says quietly then goes to get her bag from the closet. 

Caroline follows her and steps in front of the door before Bonnie can leave. “Bonnie, are you sure you are okay?”

“No,” Bonnie blurts truthfully. Caroline hugs Bonnie tightly. Bonnie hugs her back for a second then let’s go. “I have to go,”

Caroline nods then steps out of the way. “Okay. Be safe?”

“I will,” Bonnie promises then leaves her friends. Hoping what her gut told her was not true...


	2. Chapter 2

 

It was official. Bonnie was pregnant. Bonnie took over 10 pregnancy tests and the answer came out the same. She couldn’t believe it. She even tried to ignore the pregnancy but it didn’t work. It was a part of her.  _ He or she  _ was a part of her…

The only thing to do was accept what happened. She was pregnant. Bonnie and Enzo created a baby together. She didn’t understand it because Enzo was a vampire. There was never a case where a vampire knocked up a human. Except Klaus Mikaelson did knock up Hayley Marshall but he was a hybrid and she was a werewolf at the time. Bonnie was just a witch. Actually, she was barely a witch when she and Enzo made a baby. She didn’t get her powers back until she went face to face with Cade. 

_ Is this real?   _ Bonnie asked herself that question every day. Each day she woke up she asked did everything actually happen. Sometimes she felt one day she would just wake up and everything would be back to normal before the Salvatore brothers crashed into town. She didn’t hate Stefan or Damon, they were her friends...but they did fuck up her life. If they never came into town, she would have never had gone through the hell she went through. She wouldn’t have lost, Enzo...

Every time she thought about him a sharp pain erupted in her chest. It was like someone stabbed her heart with a shard of glass. How could she move on without him? How could she even raise a child without him…

“Here you go,” The waitress at the Mystic Grill put all of her food in front of her causing Bonnie to get out of her deep thoughts. “Bacon burger, french fries, fried pickles, chicken wings, and a piece of classic Mystic cheesecake,” 

“Thank you,” Bonnie says to the waitress.

“No, problem,” the waitress said then left her to eat in peace. Bonnie licked her pretty red lips then was about to take a bite of her burger until she heard a familiar voice. 

“Bonnie!” When Bonnie slowly turned around Kai Parker was at another table waving at her. She couldn’t believe he was here. Bonnie gave him a fake smile then held her middle finger up at him. When she turned around to eat she almost jumped out of the seat because Kai was sitting right in front of her, frowning.  “Why are you so rude?” 

“God damn it, Kai! You just scared the shit out of me!” Bonnie panted, clutching her chest.

“Kinda what you get for being rude,” Kai shrugs reaching for one of Bonnie’ fries. Bonnie hits his hand away. “Ow!”

“Get your own fries!”

Kai gasps with a huge grin. “Oh my God! You are pregnant!”

“What?”

“See I thought maybe just maybe my magic was little off but nope! I was right! You are carrying a little Bennett,”

Bonnie rolls her eyes. “Fine! You were right, Kai! I am pregnant! I was wrong! Happy?”

“Very,”

“Great, now go away,” 

“Caroline must be excited...except…” Kai gazes at a Bonnie trying to avoid eye contact with him. “You didn’t tell your best friend,”

“...How do you know that?”

“Magic,”

“Kai,”

“I was kidding! Only you would isolate yourself from all of your friends,”

“You don’t know anything!” Bonnie hisses with hate. Kai gazes at her with an emotionless expression she can not read. “Maybe I don’t...well I will let you eat in peace,”

“Thanks,” Bonnie say without meaning it.

Kai stays at her table, closing his eyes and tapping his hands on the table. Anger fuels in Bonnie. “I thought you were-”

“Shhhhusshhh,”

Kai keeps tapping at a medium pace then begins to beat the table hard. Bonnie looks at Kai like he lost his mind. The customers at the Mystic Grill gaze in their direction, talking about them. 

“Kai!” Bonnie hisses.

He begins to beat the table harder at a quick vampire pace until he finishes with one big bang. He hits his head on the table then recovers quickly then gasps. “Woah! Yes!”

_Oh, My, God he is nuts._ “Uh, Kai?”

Kai lays his head down on his folded arms and tilts his head up at Bonnie. “I am going to blackmail you,”

Bonnie is speechless. He must have been joking. Blackmail her with what? She studied his greyish-blue eyes gazing up at her with playfulness.  “You're joking...right?”

“No,”

“You are not blackmailing me!”

“Well, it's not up to you,” Kai says before reaching out for a fry. Bonnie slaps his hand away again. 

“I would like to know what is my deep dark secret?”

Kai puts his head back up. “Duh, your pregnancy,”

“That is not a secret!”

“Oh, it is,”

“How?”

“You don’t want to tell Caroline. You don’t want to tell Stephano. You don’t even want to tell Matt.” Kai explains simply.

“I am going to tell them when I am ready!” Bonnie argues.

“Which is when? Next week, next month, in three months…” Kai trails off giving her a devious smirk. 

“I...it...does not-”

“I know you're in the denial stage but this blackmailing is happening,”

“No, it’s not!” Bonnie snaps. Kai reaches for a french fry again but Bonnie slaps his hand away. Kai rolls his eyes. “Look, I am blackmailing you. Now, all you have to do is tell Caroline or any of your other friends that you’re pregnant. Then it stops-”

“I will!” Bonnie argues.

Kai smirks. “Will you?”

Bonnie pushes her face closer to his then says. “Hell yeah,” 

Kai shakes his head and chuckles. He gets out of his seat then crouches down to the floor and gazes up to Bonnie with an amused expression. “Alright...but if you know,” Kai reaches for another fry. When Bonnie tries to swat his hand away he begins to siphon her magic. Bonnie groans in pain. Kai let’s go of her hand after ten seconds and pops a fry in his mouth with a smile on his face then continues. “Don’t tell your friends, I will be at your house on Saturday around 12 pm. Be ready,” 

Bonnie grips the table, catching her breath. She grinds her jaw and glares at Kai with hatred. Kai stands up and waves her goodbye. “Bye, Bonnie!” 

  
  


*

It was simple. All she had to do was tell one of her friends she was pregnant. It was easy...that was a lie it was hard. Every time she was about to press the call button, she chickened out. Bonnie wanted to deal with this alone. How was that so hard to understand? She knew if she told one of her friends they would tell the others and people would be surrounding her house with support. She didn’t want support right now. Bonnie just wanted to be alone. She should be alone. Bonnie was done getting close to people. Every time she did, they just died. That was why one of the reasons she convinced Caroline to go on her honeymoon. She loved Caroline and wanted her to be happy...but she also wanted her to leave her the hell alone. I mean her friends left her alone in the past to deal with their messes! It couldn’t be so hard to just leave her alone again…

Bonnie phone began to ring. “Uh, hello?”

“Bonnie!” Caroline chippered. 

“Hey, Care,” Bonnie smiled.

“How are you?”

_ Miserable.  _ “Little better. Taking it day by day,”

“Good...so I talked to Stefan about our Honeymoon-”

“Oh, did you now?”

“We have decided to go,”

“That is great! When?”

“After Enzo’s funeral. We want to be here for you,”

“Oh...thank you...I actually have made arrangements...it will be on next Thursday…” Bonnie told her in a sad tone.

“Okay. Is there anything you need?”

“No, thank you, though,”

“Are you sure?”

“Caroline,” Bonnie warned.

“Fine, I’ll stop pushing! Sorry! I am just worried about you!”

“I am fine. I just had a long day actually and feel very exhausted,”

“Oh! I will let you go...we will talk soon?”

“Yes, Caroline,”

“Bye, Bon,”

After Caroline hanged up, Bonnie fell back on the couch. She rubbed her tummy softly then sighed. “My life sucks. Hopefully, your life will be better than mine,” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU so just pretend whatever happened in TVD recently didn't happen or won't happen. I mean Kai coming back happens but that is it. Just pretend plague never happened lol. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Bonnie always loved Saturdays. Saturdays were always for sleeping in late. Caroline would always wake her up after 1 pm because she made big plans for her and Elena. Now, years later she couldn’t sleep in all day because a sociopath was blackmailing her. Bonnie woke up and jumped in the shower. After the shower, while she was getting dressed, she thought how stupid the blackmail was. Why was he even blackmailing her? God, Kai could be anywhere in the world right now! He could be vacationing in Hawaii but instead, he was blackmailing her! What the hell was his deal? Bonnie thought after he woke up Elena, Kai would have left town. He was free. No one would come after him. Alaric took the girls far away from Mystic Falls. He was planning on building a school for them and other children with supernatural gifts. The girls were protected and far away from their insane uncle Kai. Once, Damon had Elena back he didn’t care about Kai. Well, he wanted to send him back to hell but Elena was done with the fighting. She wanted to go live. Damon and Elena left Mystic Falls. They would be back to visit but who knows when. Bonnie felt a bit of bitterness when she thought of Damon. He was her best friend. She forgave him for leaving her before but him leaving again left a small hole in her heart. However, Bonnie usually didn’t pay it any mind. Damon was Damon. That would never change. She had to accept that a long time ago.

_ Beep. Beep!  _

Bonnie walked to the window and her mouth gaped open. “Oh, my, God,” Kai Parker was outside her home, parking his minivan in front of her house. Bonnie checked herself in the mirror. She put on some black eyeliner and pink lip gloss. Her new haircut seems to fit her fine. Last, night she cut her hair, so it wouldn’t fall past her shoulders. She needed a change. It was a start of new life. A  _ lonely life.  _ But that was how it had to be…

Bonnie walked out her door but stopped at the edge of her porch. Kai turned around and smiled at her. He began to stride towards her. “You cut your hair!”

“You bought a stupid minivan!” She said in a bitchy tone.

Kai gave her a bright smile. “I would blame your pregnancy for you being a bitch but you seem to always be one,” He stopped right in front of her porch.  Both of them stared each other down. Kai put his hand out and touched the protection spell Bonnie put around her home. “Hot spell, Bon,” He shook his hand then sucked on his finger in a seductive way. Bonnie rolled her eyes at him. 

“Undo it,” Kai ordered.

“No,”

“Do you want to do this the hard way?”

Bonnie crossed her arms in front of her chest. Kai sighed then took his cell phone out. He went under his contacts and put his phone in front of Bon. “I will call them,”

“I don’t care,”

“We all know you're bluffing,”

She was, but Bonnie Bennett didn’t go down without a fight. “What do you want?”

“You will learn that when I am ready to tell you,”

“Kai, you could be anywhere right now! Hawaii-”

“We can go together,” He offered seriously.

“You must be joking,”

“No! I am serious! Let’s go to Hawaii! Ooh! Maybe I could put that in the blackmail has well. You have to go to Hawaii with me or-”

Bonnie growled. “Stop it! Go away!”

“If I do, I am telling your friends!”

“WHY?!”

“Can you once just do what a person tells you to do?”

“No!” Bonnie yelled back then held onto her tummy. Kai's eyes flickered to her tummy then Bonnie's face. “I don’t want to hurt your baby,”

Bonnie made a short laugh. “Please,”

“I am serious. Whatever my plans are...it doesn’t include hurting your child in any way. I promise,”

“Your word means nothing to me,”

“Well it should because I mean it, Bon. If you don’t get off that porch, I will call Caroline.” Bonnie kept a straight face but she fell apart on the inside. She had no choice but to go with him. She went down one step then stopped when Kai put his hand out. Bonnie stared at his hand. “How do I know you won’t siphon me?”

Kai replied truthfully. “You don’t,”

Bonnie swallowed hard then slowly took his hand. He didn’t siphon her surprisingly. Once she got off her porch she ripped her hand away from his then marched to the car, frustrated. “Let’s get this over with!” 

 

*

While Kai was driving, singing to some tunes, Bonnie pulled out a spell book. She turned down the radio. “Hey!” Kai snapped.

“Look, I brought my spell book. Is there some spell you want?”

“Nope,” Kai answers then turns up the music again.

Bonnie clenched her jaw then turned off the radio completely. “What do you want?”

“God, you are no fun!”

“Kai-”

“We are here,” He turned off the ignition and Bonnie looked out the window. They were at the new Mystic Falls supermarket. 

“Kai, we are at a supermarket,”

“I know,”

“Why?”

“You are going to pick out my victims,”

“WHAT?” Bonnie gasped.

“Kidding,” Kai smiles. “We are here to shop,”

“Why? Big boy Kai can’t pick out his own food,” Bonnie teases. Kai turns his head and bites his lip. “Very funny, Bon. Actually, we are here for you,”

“What?”

“Oh, and baby Bonster,” Kai says in a weird voice. Bonnie pushes his head away from her tummy. “First, don’t call my baby Bonster-”

“Fine, didn’t know you would get so jealous,”

“Kai!”

“Yes?”

“Shut the fuck up,” 

Kai hands tighten on the steering wheel and he breathes in slowly then exhales. Bonnie studies him. “What are you doing?”

“Using my coping skills so I don’t siphon you,”

“Are you kidding me?”

“Wish I was because it really sucks,”

“This can’t be happening,” Bonnie mutters to herself.

“Trust me, it is. Can you get out of the car?”

Bonnie groans then gets out of the car. When Kai gets out of the minivan he chuckles. “Wow! You actually listened!”

When Kai has his back turned, Bonnie uses her magic to bring a cart to a fast speed and try to hit Kai with it. However, Kai turns around right on time and stops the cart. “Aww you finally got your witchy woo back. So adorable,”   
“ERRR!” Bonnie screams and storms past him. 

“What was that? I mean was it a ‘URRRR’ or a ‘ERRR’ or an ‘RAWWWR’?” Kai asks after he catches up to her in an aisle. Bonnie ignores him and begins to throw random things in the cart. “Woah!”

“What now?” She asks in a whining tone.

“You’re throwing junk food in,”

Bonnie gives him an annoyed expression. “I am pregnant!”

“Doesn’t mean you need eat bad food 24/7,”

“It’s my body I can do what I want! You know what I want right now? Some Pringles!” Bonnie snatches a can of barbecue pringle chips then opens it and shoves some in her mouth. “See! I am a fat pregnant lady eating bad food! Oh, no!” She snickers while eating pringles. Kai follows her with the cart.

“First, I never said you were fat just your food choices are unhealthy. I don’t even know why that thought popped into your head. You are fucking sexy has fuck. Have you looked in the mirror cause _god damn_ ,”

Bonnie stopped at a halt , affected by what he said. Her body began to heat up. She wanted it to stop it but it couldn’t. Her body just reacted. No one has called her sexy or hot. I mean Enzo and Jeremy would call her pretty and beautiful but sexy? Not really. Maybe Enzo or Jeremy called her sexy a few times but never a lot and never like that. Also, _Goddamn_? No one had ever seen her and said god damn.  Bonnie kept walking saying nothing, pretending Kai never said that to her. Kai licked his lips then smirked. “Like I was saying, you need to begin eating healthy. You know, whole meals? You want your baby to get healthy nutrients,”

Bonnie spun around. “I eat healthy!”

“Bon, healthy isn’t eating Mystic Grill food every night!”

“I do not!”

“Don’t try to lie,” Kai warns her while passing by her. Bonnie follows him. “I mean I can see why you don’t shop, I mean you can’t cook-”

“Excuse me?”

“You can’t cook,”

“I can cook!” Bonnie argues. 

Kai stops by the veggie section and begins to burst out laughing. “I can’t, I just can’t,” 

Bonnie throws her half empty pringles can in the cart. “I can cook!”

“Bonnie, please, stop,” Kai laughs more.

“Shut up!”

“Look, I watched you for months in the prison world and Damon did all the cooking-”   
“That-”

“Also, when I cooked you dinner, you didn’t offer cook me dinner,”

“OH MY GOD! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? YOU SHOT ME WITH A CROSSBOW!” Bonnie exclaims with anger. People around them begin to look around. Kai waves at the nosy people then turns back to Bonnie. “Calm down,”

“I will not!”

“Bonnie, stress is not good for the baby,” Kai advises.

“You cause me stress, you bastard!”

Kai hands begin to grip the cart hard. “Don’t call me that,”

Bonnie walked closer to him and began to tease him. “A what? Bastard-” Kai grabs a hold of her arm and begins to siphon her. Bonnie moans in pain. She gazes at his angry eyes has she falls to her knees. His eyes flicker another emotion but she doesn't care. This is who he really is. An evil person. The person who stabbed her then left her without another thought. He lets go of her. Bonnie wraps her arms over her stomach and tries to regain energy so she can run far away from Kai Parker. 


	4. Chapter 4

Only thing Kai could think about was her pain. I mean draining her magic felt pretty damn good. However, it always felt good. His siphoning was an addiction. Has Bonnie fell to her knees, nostalgia hit him. Her facial expression turned into the same face when he stabbed her in the prison world. A flowing of feelings hit him suddenly and he hated it. 

Just because he snapped after Bonnie left him in 1903, didn’t mean the merge disappeared. The  _ feelings _ crept up on him like a sneaky snake. Randomly they would pop out of the blue. Kai did his best to fight it off. Feelings sucked. Who would want them? He learned his lesson to not give a damn again. I mean all it left him with was betrayal.  However, when it came to Bonnie Bennett he couldn't fight off the feelings. It was very difficult to push down the guilt and even empathy. Every time he was around her the feelings hit him  _ hard _ and right at that moment, he felt pure guilt and he hated it. Kai should feel nothing for her. She left him behind. It was her fault he snapped and got killed. Kai didn't even want to think back about his time in hell with Cade. 

Kai should feel nothing for Bonnie Bennett...but he felt all sort of things. Some things he couldn't identify really. This was what Bonnie did to him. She made the sociopath feel something.

 

Kai let go of her quickly then looked down at Bonnie on her knees, breathing hard. Kai swallowed hard then crouched down to try to help her. “Bon-”

“DON’T TOUCH ME!” She shrieks then run for it. Kai lets her have a head start. After 30 seconds he uses his vampire speed to catch up with her.  “Bonnie! Wait!” Kai tries to grab her arm but Bonnie spins around and screams _motus_. Kai falls on his back and winces. When he sits up he see's pure hatred glowering down at him. “Get away from me!”

“Look...I...I-”

“You what? Didn’t mean to siphon me?”

“I never promised not to!” He points out before standing up.

Bonnie walks over to him and shoves at his chest. “You are crazy!” 

Kai falls back a little then throws his hands up. “Your right! I am crazy...I don’t know what to say…” 

What did she want to hear? That he was sorry? She wouldn’t believe him anyway. Bonnie never believed him. 

_I could try._  “I...am...sorry...I siphoned...you-”

“Fuck off!” Bonnie snaps then begin to walk away from him.

“Fuck off? Fuck off? Fuck off she says! FUCK OFF!?” Kai kicks the minivan then screams with frustration. Bonnie turns around and watched Kai throw his mini tantrum. Kai bites his fist. He takes a deep breath then spins back around to Bonnie, rolling her eyes at him. Kai scowls. “Why do you always have to be a bitch?”

Bonnie scoffs. "Excuse me?"

“I told you not to call me a bastard! But no! You just had to tease me! I just wanted you to shut up! God, you’re acting like I stabbed you!” Kai quickly regretted what just came out of his mouth after he says it. Both of them stare at each other with pure vulnerability but only for a second. Bonnie looks away from Kai's grim glance.  Kai sighs. “...Did I siphon you too hard? Why are you upset?”

Kai already knew why she was upset. Both of them felt the deja vu that surrounded them. Anger was all over her face but he saw the hint of sadness, the hurt. The same hurt expression he saw when he stabbed her. Kai rubbed his eyes with his hands, trying to get the image out of his head but it didn’t matter. The image was standing right in front of him. 

“Did you really just ask me that?”

“Talk to me-”

“Why in the hell would I talk to the person I hate the most?”

“Maybe because you have no one else to talk to!”   
“I have plenty of people I can talk to!”

“Why aren’t you talking to them?”

Bonnie shook her head then began to lose it. “You know why I am upset Kai? Maybe because I am being blackmailed by the person I hate, no,  _ loathe _ .” Bonnie began to walk closer to him. “I don’t know maybe because I am sick of being siphoned or maybe it’s because my boyfriend just got killed!”

Kai watched has Bonnie began to broke down. Pools of tears began to pour out of her eyes. Kai swallowed hard. “Uh...Bon-”

“Maybe it’s because after all, I have sacrificed for my friends and this town, I get nothing! You know, I use to think after everything I endured...death...you...I would get something good at the end of the tunnel...but I was wrong. I have nothing! Just misery…” Bonnie voice began to broke. She looked away from Kai’s eyes. Kai's mouth dropped open with disbelief.

Kai didn’t know what was happening. Bonnie Bennett was breaking down right in front of him. He couldn’t believe it. Usually, she only showed him her anger and bitterness but there she was. Right in front of him, crying her eyes out. It made his empty heart hurt. She made him feel not only guilt but sympathy. He wanted to comfort her but he didn’t know how. Kai slowly stepped closer to her and tried to touch her but she flinched away from his touch. “Bon-”

“Leave me alone!” She screamed at the top her lungs with rage. All the car windows broke in the parking lot. Kai had to calm her down. Not only her magic was getting out of control but she was having a mental meltdown. Kai slowly kept trying to touch her but she kept backing away from him. “I won’t hurt you. Bonnie let me help-”

She made a sharp sob after she turned her back from him, holding herself up the best she could. She was hugging herself with all her strength. “Just go away! I just want to have this freaking baby, give it to a nice family, and then kill myself-”

Kai quickly spun her around with force and snapped. “Don't say that!”

Bonnie kept crying and almost fell to the ground but Kai caught her in time. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly She kept hitting him, telling him to let go of her but he didn't. She stopped after a couple of minutes and just grasped onto his shirt. Kai began to soothe her head then tilted her head up so he could look into her eyes. It was hard to look at her watery green eyes but he managed. “Hey,” He gave her a soft smile. “Look into my eyes,”

Bonnie tried to avoid his gaze but he held her head in place and began to compel her. She was too fragile to try to fight him off.  “You will never... _ ever _ kill yourself. You are a survivor. I mean you did survive me,” Kai chuckled. Bonnie eyes never left his. Kai’s eyes gazed into her deep beautiful eyes filled with pain. “You will forget we ever had this conversation and will move on. Bonnie Bennett, you will never try harm yourself. Understand?”

“I understand,” Bonnie repeated in a zombie like voice. 

"You will forget we ever had this conversation too,"

Bonnie nodded. Kai left her eyes. Bonnie blinked rapidly then looked up at Kai Parker holding her in a tight embrace. 

“What-”

“Let me take you home,” Kai offered. 

Bonnie was too out of it to argue or even question what just happened. She nodded slowly. She didn't fight back. Bonnie let him carry her into the vehicle and drive her home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I forgot if Bon can be compelled or not? Oh, well I guess I am breaking rules. Also, I forgot mention Bonnie new haircut is the one she had in S7 when she was hiding in the mental institution. So just imagine that. 
> 
> I made Bon suicidal cause it made sense to me cause when she was all alone in prison world, she wanted to. So, her isolating herself and feeling just loneliness and being alone would prob make her suicidal. If that makes sense? Anyway, there will be more to come. I know I am not the best writer but I am trying my best. I am working on trying to make more details and stuff too :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did forget about the invitation rules and just the heretic rules, in ,general lol? So sorry...but... I mean did tvd ever make any sense? :P

  
Kai opened the car door to let Bonnie out like a gentleman. She never noticed him opening the door for her because she was staring into space. Kai with a worried expression on his face bent down to pick her up. When Bonnie wrapped her arms around Kai’s neck his face immediately flushed. Bonnie never was this close to him before. She would occasionally get in his face but with anger. Now, Bonnie Bennett’s arms were wrapped around his neck has she rested her face against his chest. “Holy shit,” Kai exhaled.

_ This is what it feels like? _

“I am not letting down the protection spell,” Bonnie whispered, reminding Kai of reality. Bonnie still hated him. She just loved playing with the tiny emotions he had.  

He sighed. “Well, you do know how to ruin a good moment. Even when you are out of it,”

“I am not out of it. Just put me down,”

“No way,” He gripped her legs and back tighter. Bonnie winced a little but Kai still didn’t let go. With Bonnie still in his arms, he began to whisper a spell. Bonnie arched her eyebrows confused. When she glanced behind her, her eyes widen with shock. Kai was breaking the barrier. 

“No-”

“Shhhhhhhh! Don’t interrupt me when I am doing my witchy woo. It’s rude,” He warned her then continued the spell he was chanting.

“Kai, don’t you dare-”

“Done,” Kai opened his eyes with a huge boyish grin on his face. He walked into Bonnie’s home. “Home sweet home!” 

“Put me down!” Bonnie demanded.

Kai lets go of Bonnie which made her fall right on the floor. “OW! KAI!” 

“Don’t worry, I made sure you fell on your ass, not on your pregnant tummy. Nice place!” Kai put his hands on his hips and gazed around at Bonnie’s place. “New place?”

Bonnie glared up at him. “Leave!”

“Want to give me a tour?”

“No!” 

Kai rolled his eyes but helped her stand up. When Bonnie finally stood, she looked up at him with confusion. Kai gave her a cute puppy dog look. “Sorry, I get excited when I walk into new places. Plus, you were being rude after I helped you and the opportunity was there so…” He trailed off. 

_ How could he be so crazy then switch to being so cute in a matter of seconds?  _ “You decided to let go of me? Literally,” Bonnie finished for him.

“Yep,”

“Get your crazy ass out of my house!”

“Calm down!”

“JUST LEAVE!” Bonnie shoved him out of her way then ran up the stairs to get far away from him. “Close the door on the way out!”

Kai shouted back. “Still blackmailing you! Just because I comforted you doesn’t mean I am going to turn into some sappy hero like Steven Salvatore and let you get off easy! That is not what Kai Parker does!”

“LEAVE YOU NUTJOB!” He heard her screech one more time which made the house rumble for a second then a door slammed shut.

 

_ Wow someone needs to keep their magic in check.  _ Kai rolled his eyes then began to stroll through Bonnie’s home. He didn’t care how many times Bonnie would hoot and holler, Kai would never leave her. She couldn’t be alone. It was unhealthy to isolate herself and whatever plan she was thinking to go through with, would not happen. Kai made sure Bonnie couldn’t try harm herself ever again. Now, he just had to make sure she would keep the baby. 

It was Bonnie’s choice to keep her baby or not but Kai wanted to make sure Bonnie didn’t regret any decision she made regarding the baby. It was odd he cared if her baby survived or not. Kai was never big on babies before. When his younger siblings were babies they would be annoying has hell. They would never shut up with their cries. He remembered them crying over and over again. Sometimes Kai wanted to get up in the middle of the night and suffocate them with his pillow. 

To be free from their cries. 

To be free from watching his siblings make mistakes but still get love from mommy and daddy.

To be free from never measuring up to any of his other siblings. 

He never did suffocate them. He just played the waiting game. Kai just waited until they were a bit older to be free of them. Then, later on, he freed himself from Jo, Liv, Luke, and his parents. He loathed his parents. All they did was isolate him and made him feel like a monster. 

 

_ Congratulations, mom, and dad. You got your wish! _

 

Kai walked into Bonnie’s kitchen to check out what was in the fridge. He knew she had only been to the Mystic Grill for food. Kai was about to open the fridge until one picture caught his eye. It was a picture of Bonnie with her friends at the beach. All of them were in front of the ocean, wearing bikinis smiling brightly at the camera. Kai took the picture down and bent it so he didn’t have to see Caroline and Elena. He bites his lip has he gazed at Bonnie with desire. She looked radiant in the picture. She was wearing a bright blue bikini, giving the camera an innocent smile. The sun shined down on her golden brown skin giving her a glow while her deep green eyes flooded with joy. “God, you are beautiful, Bonster,” Kai sighed, letting his fingertips travel over Bonnie’s face in the photo. “You will be a good mom. I know it...” 

Kai opened the fridge to find it was almost empty which was no surprise to him. He slammed the fridge shut and tucked the folded photo of beach Bonnie deep in his pocket before he left her home to go back to the grocery store. Kai picked out all the food Bonnie needed then headed back to her place. He put away her food neatly then decided to cook her some chili for dinner. 

 

It wasn’t until the chili was ready that Bonnie came down the stairs in her favorite teddy bear pink button up pajamas. Kai turned around and gasped with joy  “You look adorable!”

“Why the hell are you in my house?” She questioned seriously.

“I always pictured you wearing some type of teddy bear pj's. Question: Do all of your pajamas have teddy bears on them?”

“Again, why are you in my house?”   
“I cooked you dinner,” Kai stepped aside to show Bonnie the warm pot of chili. 

Bonnie walked over to the stove and stares at the chili that was making her mouth water suspiciously. “You cooked me dinner?”

“You’re acting like it's the first time I cooked for you!”

“Get.out,” Bonnie says slowly. Maybe if she said it slowly he would get the hint.

“Bonnie, I know you are hungry,”

“How do I know you didn’t poison the food?”

“Poisoning food is not my thing,” Kai passes her a bowl. Bonnie holds the bowl in her hands and studies, Kai, trying to find out the game he is playing.

“Come on! I know you want some,” Kai pours some chili in a purple bowl and walks over to the table to sit down. He eats a spoonful of chili, showing her it wasn’t poisoned. 

 

_ Seriously, what game is he playing?  _ Bonnie thought. He couldn’t just be doing this to be nice. There was always some motive Kai Parker had. She was tired and didn’t want to play this game. “What game are you playing?”

“The eating game,”

“You know what? I am done for today...just get out!”

“No!”

“Do I need to call the cops?”

“Bonnie we both know I would just rip their hearts out and it would be all your fault,”

Bonnie face hardens. Who did he think he was? Threatening to hurt people then blame it all on her? “GET OUT!” Bonnie throws Kai’s bowl of chili at the wall. Kai swallowed hard and turned his face to a fiery Bonnie.

“This must be the pregnancy hormones right?”

Bonnie leans her face towards Kai’s and threatens lowly. “If you don’t get out of my house I will melt your face off,” 

“Like I never heard that one before,” He fights back.

Bonnie is about to say something back until an idea pops in her head. She begins to laugh uncontrollably. “Wow! I am so stupid!”

Kai intrigued asks. “Something you want to share?”

Bonnie places her elbows on the table and rests her right cheek on her right hand softly then smiles “You are not invited in!” 

Kai's face falls then he begins to choke on his own blood. Bonnie happily strides to her front door and opens it. Kai falls to the ground and crawls out of her kitchen, trying to speak. “B...o...n-” Bonnie walks back to him then gets him then screams. “MOTUS!”. Kai flies out of Bonnie’s home and lands in her front yard. He gasps for air and turns on his stomach. When he gazes up he see’s a victorious smile on Bonnie’s face. Kai grips the grass tightly then his face hardens with pure rage. “Let me in!”

“Sorry,” Bonnie shrugs. “It’s really late and I am tired,”

“YOU SLEPT ALL FUCKING DAY!” He roars, turning red. 

“I don’t care,”

“Bonnie, I swear-”

“You will what? Tell, Caroline? You know what, Kai? I don’t care! Tell her! Tell Stefan! Tell Elena! I will just leave Mystic Falls and never return! No one will find me!” She threatens then turns away to walk away from him. Kai clenches his jaw and begins walking slowly to Bonnie like he is a tiger and she is his prey. “I will put Elena back to sleep,”

Bonnie freezes in place and doesn’t dare to look back. “...What?” 

“You heard me. I will turn her back into sleeping beauty,”

“...No...your bluffing…” Bonnie trails off and begins to breathe hard just thinking about it. Elena just got her life back. She couldn’t lose it again. 

Kai makes a wicked smirk. He knew Bonnie was shaken by his revelation. “Am I? I mean I am the only one who could wake her up. It won’t be hard to reverse the spell again and put her back to sleep...so…”

Bonnie leans against the door, holding onto the door knob. Kai walks up the doorsteps and waits outside her door. He leans has close he could get to Bonnie. “Listen, I know this is a hard choice but you need to make a decision. Invite me in or I will make sweet Gilbert go night night,”

Bonnie swallows hard and she fights back her tears. Bonnie hated Kai but she couldn’t risk it. Kai only went after Elena to get back at her. She didn’t want Elena to pay any more for Bonnie’s sins. “I hate you,”

“I know,” He murmurs softly and puts his hand in the air pretending he is caressing Bonnie’s hair. 

“You're invited back in,”

Kai walks past her. He throws his arms out and exhales. “Ahh! That’s much better! Now, let me clean up the mess  _ you _ created and we can go back to eat dinner,”

When Kai turns around Bonnie is still at the door with her eyes closed. Tears stream down her face. Kai sighs deeply and walks over to a defeated Bonnie Bennett. He wipes her tears away with his thumbs. “Don’t cry. It’s over, now we can move on, okay?” Kai lifts her chin up so Bonnie has to look at him. Bonnie opens her eyes to a sympathetic Kai. His facial expression was soft. His greyish-blue eyes seemed to glow with some sort of affection for her.

She hated her life. She hated how she lost Enzo. She hated Kai was blackmailing her. She hated that Kai could be so menacing then turn into a soft puppy-person. She hated how obsessed he was with her. She didn’t understand it. 

“Want another hug?”

Bonnie pushed him away then laid on her couch to curl up in a ball. Kai rolls his eyes. “I’ll tell you when I am done cleaning,” 

 

The next time Bonnie opened her eyes a purple flower in a vase was on top of her coffee table next to a bowl of chili. She didn’t give damn about the sweet gesture, all she wanted was food. She jumped up and grabbed the chili with both of her hands. Bonnie ate like she was hungry like an elephant. She couldn’t stop. Kai walked into the living room wearing her gram's apron. “Bon, take your time!”

Bonnie swallowed some chili then snapped. “Why are you wearing my gram's apron?”

“Aww, this was your grams! How sweet!” Kai gushed like a little boy.

“Take it off!”

“Say please,”   
“Kai!”

“Fine,” Kai took off the apron and threw it at Bonnie. “You are lucky I am in a good mood!” 

Bonnie continued to eat and tried her best to ignore him but it was impossible. Kai sat next to her on the couch and watched her eat. “Kai?”

“Yes,” He purrs softly.

“Why are you watching me eat?”

“Sorry, it’s hard not to look. Pregnancy fits you well,” He says while checking her out.

“Ew,”

“Ew to you being pregnant or me getting more turned on by you being pregnant?”

Bonnie shook her head and ate another spoonful of her chili. Kai hides his anxious expression from her.  _ Maybe I should compel her to want the baby.  _ “Bonnie?”

“Trying to eat here,”

“I know but I was wondering what you are going to name the baby?”

“Why?”

“Just curious,”

Bonnie sighs deeply “I haven’t thought about it, Kai,” 

“Why?”

“Just haven’t,”   
“Why?” Kai repeats.

“Oh my God you are worse than a toddler!” Bonnie exclaims annoyed by Kai. 

“Toddlers are nice...I mean I hated my siblings has toddlers and wanted to suffocate them everytime they cried-”

“Please stop talking,” Bonnie whines. 

“Why?”

Bonnie exclaims with frustration. “YOU ARE ANNOYING THAT IS WHY!” 

Kai shuts his mouth which surprises Bonnie. She continues to eat her food but it only takes Kai sixty seconds to keep talking. “Do you like the flower?”

Bonnie drops her spoon into her bowl and turns her head to a curious Kai. “What?”

“The flower. Do you like it?”

“I guess,”

“It’s a daisy,”

“No shit,” Bonnie replies sarcastically.

Kai squints his eyes at her. “Do you always have to be a bitch?”

“Do you always have to be annoying?”

“I’m sorry Bonnie I like to talk!”

“I don’t like you! I don’t want to talk to you or be around you!”

“Jesus Christ,” Kai groaned, tilting his head back. “Answer the question! Do you like the flower?”

“Why did you give me a flower?”

“Because...Because...you were...upset!”

“What?”

“An hour ago you were crying so I thought...if you woke up to a flower it would brighten you up…make you smile...”  _ Like you were in the photo. _

Bonnie tilts her head in disbelief. “Wow! Did Kai Parker actually feel guilt?”

“What?”

“Guilt. You gave me a flower because you felt guilty for making me cry,”

“Don’t analyze me, Bonster,” Kai warns. “Whatever guilt I felt in the past has decreased numerously after your betrayal,” He tells her with denial. Kai still felt guilty what he did to Bonnie in the past. It was crazy. She hurt him badly too. Why should he feel guilt for someone who wouldn’t give him the time of the day? Bonnie couldn’t even see things from his side. She was in her own black and white world. Why couldn’t she step into his gray world?

Bonnie chuckles. “My betrayal?” 

Kai soft face turns into a dangerous facial expression. “You think it’s funny?” 

A bit of fear begins to crawl upon Bonnie’s skin but she ignores it. “I do, actually,”

“Hmmm,” Kai mumbled then begins to laugh uncontrollably. Bonnie tries to get up but he pulls her hand down so she can not stand up. “Oh, Bonster,”

“Let go,”

“No,”

“Kai-”

“You are still hungry,”

“I lost my appetite!”

“That is impossible because you are carrying for two now!”

“Why do you keep reminding me?”

“Maybe because you need reminding,”

“I don’t need reminding! I know that I am pregnant!”

“Okay, then when do you plan to go to the doctor? Huh?”

“When I want to! Now let go of me!” Kai growls but lets's go of Bonnie. She runs up the stairs, trying to get to her room, however, Kai beats her there. “This vampire speed thing is cool, right?”

“Get out of my way, psycho!”

“Do you want to watch Psycho with me?”

“What? No! Now get out of my way!”

“Are you sure you're not hungry still?”

“I am good,”

“What are you going to do?”

“Jump out of the closest window,”

“I am serious Bonnie,”

“Why do you care?”

“I never I said I did,”

“Good!”

“Fine!”

Bonnie screams in his face. “GREAT!”

“FANTASTIC!” Kai screams back, getting all up in her face. Bonnie gazes up at him with fury. “Move it!” she shoves him aside and opens her bedroom door then slams it in Kai’s face before he can say another word. 

Bonnie bangs her head against the door and touches her stomach. “I’m sorry. I’ll get us out of this, I promise,”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't posted in awhile so wanted share. It's a short chapter.

Bonnie **_hated_** the next few days. Kai was always at her house. He wouldn’t stop talking and following her around. She would try to ice him out but it didn’t matter. It was like he was a lost puppy and she was the owner that he kept falling around until she finally caved in and decided to adopt him. Bonnie didn’t understand why Kai was blackmailing her. What did he get out of it? 

Bonnie noticed he always flirted with her somehow but it couldn’t be that? Kai could not be blackmailing her because he had a crush on her. Bonnie was pretty but she wasn’t the only girl in the world. He was out of the prison world. There were other women around that would find him desirable. Kai was hot...I mean he was a psycho but  _hot_. He could literally get sex anywhere but here he was following Bonnie’s every move...

She had to figure Kai out. Bonnie had to figure a way out of his clutches without setting in motion Elena becoming sleeping beauty again. Bonnie phone ringing, interrupted her brainstorming. It was Caroline. Bonnie didn’t feel like talking to her but she knew Caroline would come straight over if she did not answer. She wasn’t ready to tell Caroline that she was pregnant. “Hey Caroline,”

“Hey, Bonnie. Sorry, to call so late! I was just wondering the game plan. Do you want me to come over tomorrow morning to pick you up?”

“For what?”

“Um...the funeral,”

Bonnie slapped her forehead. She was so occupied with man-child psycho camping outside her home that she forgot about Enzo’s funeral. God, she hated Kai. Enzo should be with her right now not him. “Right. I forgot,”

“It’s okay, Bonnie,”

“No, it’s not…” She closes her eyes tight trying to keep the tears from coming out. She didn’t need to cry with Kai in the other room. She hated when he saw her at her weakest. “Caroline, that is fine. Pick me up at 10?”

“Sure, Stefan and I will be there. Bonnie-”

“I have to go. I need to get some sleep,” Bonnie interrupts.

“Oh...okay...we’ll talk tomorrow,” Caroline sighs with some worry in her voice.

“We will, bye,” Bonnie hangs up. 

“How is Clarice doing?” Bonnie whipped her head to the side and watched Kai leaning against the door eating the rest of her chocolate ice cream. “You need to be gone tomorrow,”

“That is not part of the deal,”

“There is no deal! You haven’t even told me what you get out of blackmailing me!”

Kai covers his mouth and mumbles. “It’s a secret,”   
“Look, Caroline is coming over and I will be with her for the day. So, this following me around like a stalker needs to stop!”

“I have not been stalking you. Just been your friend, cook for you daily by the way-”   
“Never asked you to!” Bonnie points out.

“Don’t you want a friend that you don’t even have to ask to cook for you?”

“Uh, no,”   
“I think you're lying,”   
“I’m not and I don’t want to be your friend. I hate your fucking guts!” Bonnie snaps while snatching the ice cream tub out of his hands. She walks down the stairs to throw it away. Kai follows, licking the rest of the ice cream off the spoon. Kai throws the spoon in the sink and turns around to Bonnie looking through the fridge for something to eat. 

“Hungry? Wonder where there is a friend who knows how to cook...oh that's right! It's me!”   
“No,” Bonnie lies "And shut up," Bonnie shuts the fridge. She eyes her fridge and notices a picture is missing. Bonnie turns her head to Kai with a guilty look on his face. “Where the hell is my beach photo, Kai?”

“I don’t know. Maybe a leprechaun stole it?”

“Kai!”

“Okay! Fine! I borrowed it!”   
“For what purpose?”

Kai smirks at her. Bonnie shakes her head, regretting she just asked that. “You know what forget it! Sit down!” 

“Oh, you're giving me orders! That’s hot,”   
“Now,” Bonnie growls. Kai bites his lip then sits down at the kitchen table. Bonnie takes a deep breath then spins around to a turned on Kai Parker. “I have accepted you are blackmailing me-”   
“Really? I am so happy, Bonster! You know acceptance is the first step to-”   
“Please let me finish,”   
Kai closes his mouth and nods, smiling at her like a schoolboy with a crush. 

Bonnie puts her hands on her hips and sighs. “Like I was saying, I accept the situation. Now, I don’t know what your endgame is but I  _ will  _ figure it out,”

“I know,”   
“...Good,” Bonnie says while eying him suspiciously. “There need to be boundaries.”   
“Boundaries. Boundaries? Yeah...I don’t like that,” Kai gets up and is about to walk away but Bonnie blocks the exit.    
“Hear me out...you can’t be following me everywhere 24/7,”

“Are you sure?”

“Fine, can you not follow me everywhere? No offense-”   
“She says before about to offend me,”

“Fine! Take offense! Dude, why are you following me everywhere? It is like every five seconds you are there! Don’t you have a life? Don’t you have to piss! Why are you always there?!” Bonnie exclaims frustrated. Kai inhales then puts his hands on Bonnie’s shoulders. “Why I’m following you is my business. Yes, I have a life. Yes, I do piss, Bon and I am always there because I need to be.”

“You mean you want to be…” Bonnie mutters.

Kai chuckled then moves past Bonnie. “Look who is catching on!”

“Where are you going?”   
“To piss! God, and you accuse me of stalking you,”   
Bonnie growls. “Just don’t be here tomorrow when Caroline shows up!” She screams up the stairs. 

“Yeah, whatever!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still working on Enzo funeral. 
> 
> Spoiler Alert! An unexpected guest shows up...I wonder who it is ;)


	7. Chapter 7

The whole ride to the funeral was a blur. All Bonnie remembered was putting on a black dress then stepping into the somewhat crowded funeral home. _This was real_. _It was happening._ She was saying goodbye to the love of her life and she hated every second of it.    
“Damon is not answering,” Stefan says. 

“He’s not coming,” Bonnie tells Stefan. “It’s Damon,”

“...I’m sorry Bonnie,”

Bonnie gives Stefan a sad smile and holds his hand. They look around to the guests having conversations and getting settled. Bonnie sighs. “Caroline compelled half of these people to come?”   
“Yep,”

Caroline walks back into the funeral home and goes by Bonnie’s side protectively. “Not going to lie. I saw something...someone that will ruin your day but I’m going to fix it. Don’t ask any questions just go sit down!”

“Caroline, what’s going on?” Stefan asks. The doors open which make Stefan and Bonnie gasp. Kai Parker was coming in wearing a black suit with a flower in his hand. He looks up to the gang and gives them his 'did you miss me?' smile.

_ THIS CAN’T BE HAPPENING? HOW DID HE FIND OUT I WOULD BE HERE?! THIS CAN’T BE HAPPENING! NOT AT ENZO’S FUNERAL!  _ “Oh, my, God,” Bonnie exhales. Caroline stays at Bonnie’s side and turns into a viper at Kai.  “What the hell are you doing here?! Get out!” Caroline snaps ferociously at Kai. Kai gazes at Bonnie warmly but she avoids Kai's eyes.

“Hello to you, Carey. Nice party-”

Stefan jumps in front of Caroline and Bonnie and shoves Kai. “Kai, get the fuck out!”

“Woah! Easy, Stefon!”

“How did you know about this funeral?” Bonnie blurts. 

Kai smirks down at her. “I just heard about it,”

_ Damn it. He must have heard my whole conversation with Caroline last night. God, how long was he standing at the doorway? _

“Look, I want to prove I have no beef with you guys,” Kai explains simply.

“If you really felt that way, you would stay away!” Caroline points out.

“I am here to pay my respects. I have no sinister plan. Just a flower in my hand for the departed,”

Bonnie crosses her arms. “Why should we believe you?”

“You don't have to,” He walks up to Bonnie then whispers in her ear. “I am sorry for your loss,” then kisses the side of her head. Bonnie flinches at his touch. Caroline quickly pushes Kai away from Bonnie then puts her arms around Bonnie's shoulders to turn her away from Kai. 

Stefan glares at Kai impassively. “Listen, if you actually want to make things right, how about you leave town?”

“What fun would that be?” Kai says bluntly then walks past Stefan. Kai gives Bonnie a warning glance when he walks past her and Caroline. Bonnie’s heart begins to race. She didn’t need Kai to cause chaos at Enzo’s funeral. He deserved better than that. Bonnie quickly runs up to Stefan to stop him from chasing after Kai. “Don't,”

“Bonnie, he has no right to be here,”

“You're right but I don't want a scene. I just want a normal funeral and if Kai will behave...I don't care,” 

“Bonnie, you shouldn’t have to see him,”   


Bonnie scoffs. “Well I shouldn’t have to be at this funeral but I am because my boyfriend is dead!” 

“Bon-”   
“I just want to get this over with.”

“I know you don’t want to say goodbye but-”   
“I have to,” Bonnie cries. Caroline hugs her from behind. Stefan squeezes Bonnie’s shoulder. “You're not going to go through this alone. We will be here for you every step of the way,”

Tears stream from Bonnie’s eyes and she cries. “Okay…”

Bonnie slowly turns around and walks with Stefan and Caroline by her side. It was time to say goodbye to Enzo...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try update soon. I started writing the chapter after Enzo's funeral. I just have to finish up Enzo's funeral.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like its been 800 days since i have updates XD
> 
> well here whoever is reading this trash fanfic go
> 
> also im going to be real i give no fucks about enzo. his character was always a fail to me but i did try my best at this funeral thing.

Bonnie listened to the pastor, Caroline, and Stefan says nice things about Enzo. She knew it was hard for Stefan to say those things. Enzo did try to make Stefan’s life miserable...he only did that because he was unhappy. _Then he met me._ Bonnie could feel Kai was gazing right through her head and sighed.   
“Are you going up next?” Kai whispered to Bonnie. Before Bonnie could answer Caroline hissed. “Kai, you are lucky you are here so how about you shut the fuck up? Leave Bonnie, alone!”  
“You might freeze up there,” Kai told Bonnie, ignoring Caroline. “Are you sure you want to-”  
“Of course! I loved him!” Bonnie snapped then she waited for Stefan to sit back down to his seat and went up to the podium. She gazed up at the crowd then looked back down. It was weird. The only ones who knew Enzo was her and Stefan and Caroline. Rest were just compelled to come here. “Enzo...had a hard life. Everyone has a hard life but Enzo’s was tough because he just wanted to be...loved. He couldn’t find that until after death...until he found me…” Bonnie sighed then wiped the tears from her face. “Even if it was for short period of time he found happiness and serenity and I’m grateful I helped him get that…” Bonnie stared at the podium frozen.   
Caroline swallowed hard. “Stefan,”  
“Let’s give her a minute,”  
Kai stood up and walked towards her. Caroline and Stefan frowned.   
“Bonster?”  
Bonnie blinked then turned her head to Kai. “...What?”  
“Uh...your kind of in the middle of giving a speech about your dead boyfriend,” Kai said awkwardly.   
Before Bonnie could speak Kai pushed her lightly to the side and put his face over the microphone. “Hello, there Carey, Stefano, and compelled zombies,” He started.   
“Oh my God,” Caroline threw her head back. “I’m going to kill him!”  
“Now, I didn’t know this...En...zo but...if Bonnie loved him then he must have been worth it...” Kai cleared his throat. Bonnie eyes widen and gaze at Kai with wonder.

She did not know who he was at that moment. Stefan squinted his eyes with thought while Caroline shook her head not believing a word that came out of his mouth. “Now, is that it with the speeches? I hate funerals. If I ever die again please don’t ever throw me one, okay?”  
“Don’t worry we never will because none of us would care if you went back to hell!” Caroline shouted at Kai with disgust.  
“Wasn’t talking to you, Clarice!”  
“Okay, that’s it,” Bonnie blurted. “I’m ready to bury Enzo,”   
“Bonnie, didn’t you burn him?”  
“Right,” Bonnie closed her eyes then burst out a laugh. “God, why am I like this?”  
Caroline ran over to Bonnie and helped walk her away from Kai. “It’s normal. Your grieving,”  
“I feel like I should say more but I just feel...numb,” Bonnie confesses with some guilt.  
“It’s normal,” Caroline repeats then wipes tears from her best friend’s eyes. “And Enzo will always be in your heart and soul. He knows how you feel about him,”   
Bonnie nods. “Your right,”  
“I have Enzo’s ashes if your ready, Bonnie,” Stefan says.   
“I am,” Bonnie answers then turns her head to Kai. “Hey, Parker. Thank you for what you said,”  
Kai gaze at Bonnie with shock. She turns away from him and takes Caroline’s and Stefan’s hand. “Let’s go,”   
The three of them leave while Kai watches Bonnie leave still surprised at what Bonnie said…


	9. Chapter 9

After Bonnie spread Enzo’s ashes Caroline and Stefan dropped her off at her place. They stayed a bit with her then left once she fell asleep. Bonnie awoke once she knew they were gone and sighed. She was all alone. Not entirely alone. Her child was bouncing inside her. She pressed her hand to her stomach. “How am I suppose to do this without Enzo?”

Her phone began to ring. It was an unknown caller. “Hello?”

“Hey, Bonster!”

_Of course._ “Ugh, what do you want?” Bonnie asked.

“Do you want to come to the Karaoke Bar? Thought we could hang out,”

“You do know I just spread my dead boyfriend’s ashes right?”

“Oh, right,” Kai winces. “God, that funeral sucked,”

“Hanging up,”

“WAIT! Bonnie-”

“WHAT?” She snapped.

“I need to see you,”   
“You mean you _ want _ to see me,”   
“Can it be both?”

“Why don’t you just...come over like you usually do?” Bonnie says with regret.

“I want to hang out with you,”

“Kai, I’m not in the mood to hang out and if I did want to hang out it wouldn’t be with you!” 

“I’m trying to be nice, Bon. I’m not really asking you to come hang out with you. I’m telling you to come hang out with me. Remember? Blackmail?” Kai reminds her. Bonnie closes her eyes and sighs. “I hate you,”

“I know. See you in ten minutes and by the way, if you are not here I will literally kill everyone in this bar and write your name in their blood. Bye!” 

+

Bonnie stepped into the Karaoke Bar at a slow pace. She was not really looking forward to seeing Kai, again and her body was beginning to ache. She didn’t understand Kai at all. First, he could be a dick then act like a child then say something almost human then back to being a sociopathic monster. 

She needed to get rid of him. She was tired of his games and she wasn’t even ten weeks pregnant yet!

Bonnie walked to a table in front of the stage where Kai was singing his heart out. He wasn’t that terrible of a singer but once he got to the high notes Bonnie winced. 

He was so outrageous. The opposite of her. 

Kai sucked through the straw of his drink then bowed. Even though only Bonnie and two other couples were there and they did not give him an applause. “Thank you! That was for you Bonster!” He points right at her. Bonnie rolls her eyes then smiles softly at her waiter coming to serve her. Kai drops his microphone then walks over to the table. 

“Can I have a-   
“Can you give me a refill of this, Bob?” Kai cuts in. 

“His name tag says Rob, Kai,” Bonnie points out. 

“Same thing,” Kai shrugs. “And pretzels and a sparkling water for my lovely pregnant fiancee,”

The waiter nods then walked away from them. Bonnie glares at Kai. “Pregnant  _ fiancee _ ?!” 

“Relax,” Kai slumps into his chair then snatched the menu away from Bonnie’s hand. “Also, don’t think that you are slick. I saw you looking at that cosmo,”

“I wasn’t going to drink alcohol. Also...women in the 1920’s drank while pregnant,”   
“You are not that type of girl, Bonster. Don’t try to be,”

“What do you want Kai?”   
“We are hanging out!” He exclaims with excitement. He leans back in his chair and grins right at her.

“God, I’m in hell,”   
“Trust me, Bon, if you were in hell this wouldn’t be it,” Kai murmurs. “So…”   
“So...what?”

“Did you like my performance?”   
“It was...great,” She says with a fake smile. “You were like the Usher up there, Kai!”

Kai presses his lips together and shakes his head at her. 

“No, I mean it! You should pursue a music career in California!”

“California, you say?”

“Yes! You would meet other aspiring artists, it's warm, and In and Out!”

“What?”

“You know,”   
“I don’t know,”   
“The restaurant-”   
“Called In and Out?”   
“Oh my God you don’t know,”   
“Well, Bonster I was stuck in a prison world for 18 years, then 1903 one you left me in, oh also I died and went to hell for about 3 to 4 years so yeah there’s that!” Kai bangs his hand on the table then chuckled darkly. “So, no I don’t know about some stupid In and Out and what’s hip in California!”

Bonnie bites her lip and stays quiet while their waiter passes them their drinks and pretzels. Bonnie tells the waiter ‘thank you’ then grabs a pretzel and takes a bite. “You know you can still visit California…” 

Kai squints his eyes at her. “You just never quit. Do you?”   


“I’m a Bennett,” Bonnie swings her head to the side. Bopping away to the next person singing beautifully. Kai makes a wide grin at her bobbing her head. Bonnie looks over at Kai then stops. “What?”   
“You’re majestic,” He says intensely.

“Majestic?”   
“Yeah...like…” He trails off failing at this conversation. 

Bonnie nods. “Like?”

“Like...a...a...butterfly in the wind,” He blurts. Bonnie had officially melted his brain by her looks.

Bonnie burst out laughing. 

“What I meant-”

“Please, stop,” Bonnie laughs more. “You are embarrassing yourself Kai,”   
“Not really,” Kai lays his cheek on his fist then smirks. “I made you laugh,”   
“I was laughing at you!”

“Still you were enjoying yourself,”   
“At your expense!”

“Don’t care,”

“God, your crazy,”   
“Don’t care,” He repeats. 

Bonnie rolls her eyes at him. “Can I leave now?”

“You should go up there and try,”

“I don’t sing anymore...I use to play guitar and sing with Enzo...without him it's not the same…” Bonnie trails off. She doesn’t know why she just told Kai that but she did. 

“Didn’t you use to sing before you met him?”

“What? How did you know that?”

“Well, you are a former cheerleader and cheerleaders typically sing...and I use to hear you sing in the prison world,” Kai confesses with no shame. “You sang when no one was there.”

“Oh, my, God you listened to me sing!” Bonnie exclaims. Kai laughs. “I was spying on you and Damon, but mostly you,”

“God, I hate you,” Bonnie giggles. Kai's eyes widen and grins. Bonnie gives him a puzzled look. “What?”

“No I won’t ruin this...you know what...fuck it! I think you just laughed  _ again _ with no hatred towards me,” 

Bonnie shakes her head at his observation. “Wow, that is a reach! Just because I giggled without saying some comment to you doesn’t mean I like you and if I ever did it's probably because I have Stockholm syndrome,”

Kai scoffs. “Please. I am not locking you in your house! You were trying to do that by yourself!”

“You are keeping me in this situation against my will!”

“Let’s say I walked away and let you do your isolation bullshit. You would really be happy?”

“YES!”

Kai stares blankly at her like he is disappointed and sighs. “You are disappointing me, Bennett”   
“Know the feeling, Parker” Bonnie snaps then gets up.    
“Where are you going?”   
“Home,”   
“We hardly hung out!” Kai grabs on to her wrist. Bonnie gazes down at his hand then back at him. She says a spell softly to herself. Kai quickly let's go burnt by her touch. “FUCK!”

Bonnie runs off before he can say anything else to her. 

“This isn’t over!” Kai screams after her. 'We will hang out together whether you enjoy it or not!!" Bonnie ignores his cries and leaves the bar. 

She didn’t have time for Kai’s tantrums. She needed to get home and away from him.


	10. Chapter 10

Kai couldn’t take it anymore. He was going to scream. Having vampire sense of hearing really sucked. All he could hear was Bonnie’s cries. He hated when she cried. He tried his best to be an unfeeling monster but it was hard to do after his merge with Luke. Luke's soul collided with his. He was still Kai but it was like Luke’s soul pushed him to trigger his feelings. To feel. It sucked and with Bonnie it only intensified. 

Pre-merge Kai was already obsessed with her. Now, post-merge Kai was more obsessed with her. 

Kai bangs on Bonnie’s door. It was around 2 am and he could still hear her crying. The music she was blaring wasn’t even helping. “WHAT?” Bonnie yelled once she opened the door. Her eyes were red and her whole expression was sad.

“Bonnie, can you please shut the hell up?!”

Bonnie smacks him hard in the face. Kai steps back then rubs his cheek.  _Should have expected that._  “God, that felt like a kiss,”    
“I should shut the hell up? This is  **_MY HOME_ ** ! I can cry all night if I want to! How about you leave my home, the state, oh no better, the country!”   
“I thought you got this out at the funeral,”

“Wow,” Bonnie scoffs. “You...it doesn’t even matter. You would never understand what it feels like to lose someone. You are a sociopath. You only care about yourself,”

“You’re right, I am a sociopath,” Kai nods. “But, if I only cared about myself I wouldn’t have saved you,”   
“What are you talking about?”

Kai turns away. “Of course they wouldn’t tell you! No...they just let Jermo get all the fucking credit,”  _ Is this why you left me in 1903? Because you didn’t know... _   
“Again, what are you talking about?!”

“I saved you! Remember, when you were trying to kill yourself in 1994? Well, I almost died so you would stop!”   
“...What...no…”   
“Yes,” Kai reaffirms. He gazes down at Bonnie with resentment. “Jeremy wouldn’t be able to reach you if it wasn’t for me so…”

“Even...if what you are saying is true doesn’t erase what you did to me,” Bonnie stutters, her hands begin to shake. “I only got to that point because of you! Because you stabbed me and left me there all alone!”

“And you did the same to me!” A tight smile spreads across his face. “Congrats Bonster, you became a monster you crucified,”

Bonnie flinches at his statement. Deep down she knew he was right. “...You need to leave,”   
“I’m blackmailing you, remember?”   
“I don’t care...I can’t be near you…”   
“Don’t do anything stupid...even if you did run I would find you. I always do,” Kai threatens casually. “Plus, sleeping Eleena?” 

“How can you be like this?”   
“Like what? A sociopath!” Kai smiles sadistically. 

Bonnie shakes her head then brittlely whispers. “Did you even meant what you said at the funeral?”

She gazes up at him immediately regretting it. Kai is staring down at her like he wants to eat her whole. Bonnie swallows hard as he comes close to her. The electricity bounces off both of them and pulled them together to make sparks of emotions both of them had a hard time controlling. Repressing. 

She tilts her head up to him. Trying hard to ignore what they both felt. 

“I meant ever word and...I know you meant what you said to me,” He says almost human-like. 

Tears drop out of her eyes like rain coming from a cloud has he looked at her with some type of softness.

It was awful. She believed him and the worse part was he was _right_. She did mean what she said to him before she left with Caroline and Stefan. 

Bonnie lets out a small cry, losing her balance in that moment she loathed. Kai catches her then holds her up. “Stop crying,”   
“I can’t,”   
“Well, you need to because it's killing me. I mean  _ literally _ killing me, Bonster,” He gasps. Bonnie scowls up at him not caring th at he looked like he was in anguish. “You kill me every time I’m near you,”   
“Good,” Kai lets go of her then swallows hard. He ignores her scowl. “You do the same to me,”   
“Then why come near me?”

“Not yet,”

“Of course,” Bonnie wraps her arms around herself and glares at Kai. When he finally makes eye contact with her he smiles. “Now, do you want me to hold you while you cry or will you shut up?”

Bonnie doesn’t say a word to him. She walks into her room and shuts the door. She can hear Kai say. “Guess you will shut up.” 

Bonnie can still feel him on the other side of her door. She leans back on her door then closes her eyes.  _ You couldn’t have saved me. Not you… _


	11. Chapter 11

Bonnie couldn’t stop thinking about Kai for the next few days. His revelation killed her. Like his presence in her life.   _ He saved me… _

This information didn’t change anything. Bonnie still hated his guts and resented him; however, what she found out did make Bonnie question herself. Question her friends. 

Why didn’t they tell her? Why didn’t they tell her anything until it was too late?! 

Bonnie was madder at Damon. He convinced her to leave Kai in 1903 _knowing_ what Kai did for her. Knowing Bonnie did not know this piece of information. If Damon told her this info things would be different. Maybe she would not have left him there and gave him a different type of punishment. That would have made things different. 

Jo would not be dead. Josie and Lizzie would have a mother. Ric would have a wife. Elena wouldn't have lost her life for a couple of years and her life wouldn’t be in Kai’s hands right now. 

_ He is your best friend. He saw what Kai did to you. Maybe he thought it wasn’t worth it to tell you... _

But it was worth it. Bonnie always wanted to know the truth no matter what and Kai didn’t have to save her. _He did it because he wanted to...because he had to._

**_You know what keeps me up at night? My guilt_ ** _.  _

_ He gave me a flower and made me chili because he felt guilty for hurting me, again. Perhaps, he just wants my forgiveness... _

“Bonnie? Aren’t you listening?” 

“What?” Bonnie blinked up at Kai. He was only wearing a pair of grey sweatpants and Groot slippers. She gazed up at his hard six pack then to his face. He pushed a spoonful of Lucky Charms in his mouth. He didn't look like the Kai she met in the prison world years ago. He looked more like a man than a boy now but he was the same old Kai. He gazed at her while he chewed and swallowed. “So?”   
“So, what?”   
“Which cereal do you think is superior? Lucky Charms or Froot Loops?”

She rolls her eyes at his kid-like question. “Froot Loops!”   
“No way!”

“Uh, yeah!”

“Lucky Charms has marshmallows in them,”   
“So does Froot Loops now,”   
“Does not make them the superior cereal,”   
“Your right. Fruity Pebbles are,”

“Thanks-wait what?! Fruity Pebbles!” He exclaimed in shock. It almost made Bonnie laugh but she kept it in. Kai sat in her Grandmother’s reading chair joining her in the living room. “You, Bonnie Sheila Bennett are weird,”

“You think I’m the weird one?”   
Kai ignores her comment. He puts his cereal on the coffee table then lays back. Bonnie gazes at his big arms and chest then looks away trying not to blush. “Why do you not have a shirt on?”   
“Why should I have a shirt on?” Kai grins. “Does it bother you?”

“No,”   
“Why are you asking then?”   
“Kai,”   
“Bonnie,” He purrs. “Are you getting turned on by-”

“By what?”

“The thought of you riding me in this chair,”

Bonnie blinks. “You did not just say that,”

“I did,”   
“I just buried my boyfriend,”   
“How long are you going to say that?”

Bonnie takes a deep breath.  _ You can do this. Don’t kill him.  _ “Kai?”

“Yes, Bonster?”

“We need to talk,”   
“About…”

“Last night...what you told me changed things…”

“...It did?”

“Yes. If I knew what you did for me I would not have left you in the 1903 prison world,”  _ Possibly.  _ “And the events that led up to right now would not have happened,”

Kai tilts his head. “Really?”

“Yes...I realize what you said to me in 1903 was true,” Bonnie moves to the other side of the couch and reaches out to Kai’s hand. He lets her take his hand. “Kai, I forgive you,”

Kai's eyes gaze into hers. Bonnie thinks she has him until he burst out laughing. Bonnie blinks has he tilts his head back with laughter. “God, you are good! I almost believed it too,”   
“I mean it,”

“No, you don’t!” Kai picks up his bowl of cereal again and takes a bite. “You finding out what I did for you does not change your opinion about me. You still hate me,”   
“You can forgive a person and still hate them. Sometimes its good to let go of anger and move on-”

“Speaking of moving on. You really thought that if you gave me your purest forgiveness I would leave you alone? That it would be a wrap? No more Bonnie and Kai? Series over?” Kai makes fun of her. Bonnie squints her eyes at him. 

“Bonster, I know you. The deepest darkest parts of you and one of those parts is stubborn and resentful. She doesn’t want to forgive or see the other side. No, no, she doesn’t forgive me for what I did,”   
“Fine,” Bonnie stands up then spins around to him showing him the real Bonnie. “I don’t forgive you and don’t want to. This stupid revelation just makes me question my friends and myself a bit but that hate I still have for you is still brewing in there and all I want is for you to get out and go back to hell **WHERE YOU BELONG YOU STUPID ASSHOLE!** ” Bonnie yells with anger. 

Kai sighs. “Done?”

“I’m just getting started,” Bonnie yells motus. A knife flies into the living room. Kai chants a spell to stop it. It falls right above Bonnie’s stomach. Bonnie screams “NO”; however, the blade freezes in place. Bonnie covers her baby with her arms. Kai doesn’t stand up and continues finishing his cereal. 

“Kai-”

“You know Bonster, you're going to be a parent,”   
“I know. Kai get this knife away from my-”   
“Do you? Because you still act like that stupid self-righteous girl who is willing to die over and over and suffer for...what exactly?”

“Love. My friends-”   
“Love? What they have for you is not love.” Kai slurps milk down his throat. Bonnie eyes still stare at the knife. She is too afraid to move. Kai licks the milk off his lips. “Demon and Sleeping beauty never call anymore. Carey and Steffy are about to go on their honeymoon and haven’t called actually. Is love when people don’t call to check up on you after you lost everything?”   
“Stop it, Kai,”

“Is love is when people don’t care about your wellbeing and expect you to save the day like your freaking Batman!” Kai exclaims then throws the bowl on the table, not caring it gets chipped. He walks over to her and puts his hand on the end of the knife. “Do you know how quickly I could just stab you like I did to my pregnant sister on her wedding day?”

Bonnie swallows hard. She wants to dare him to and piss him off but she can’t. Her baby will get hurt. “...Yes…”   
“Your friends would take months to figure out where you were!” Kai laughs. “Sorry, just your faith in your friends is hilarious to me,”

“Glad my life amuses you,” Bonnie says with a tight smile. 

“There’s the Bon I know. I was getting sick of the submissive Bennett,”   
“I’m protecting my daughter,”

“Daughter?” Kai moves the knife from the air then throws it on the couch. “Why do you think its a girl?” He says with interest. Bonnie finally breathes and tumbles to her grandmother’s chair. “You put a knife to my unborn child,” She clenches her jaw. 

“You tried to stab me with that knife,”   
“You put **A KNIFE TO MY UNBORN CHILD!** ” She screams. The pictures on the wall fall from the wall. 

“One, I wasn’t going to kill your baby. I told you I have no interest in doing so. Two, I was just defending myself from being stabbed by you...again by the way! Third, I got this flash when you were about to stab me. Reminded me of that time you left me for dead which was hypercritical by the way because you like your murderous vampire friends and forgive them for treating you like shit and killing every person you care for but Post-Merge me couldn’t forgive? Really? Fourth, god we have a lot to uncover. You need to know your self-worth, Bon. You deserve better,” 

_ I want to kill him but I can’t. I can’t risk my baby. He says he won’t but he killed pregnant Jo. I’m stuck with him until this baby is born. Oh, my God, I’m stuck with him.  _ Bonnie squeezes her fists together and lets out a high pitch scream. Frustration and anger swept the whole household. Kai watched her in awe. He knew she was starting to accept everything.  _Good._ “Feel better?”

“No!”   
“Is the worse me telling you the truth about your friends or the knife being near your unborn daughter?”

“What do you think?”   
“I would hope its the daughter-oh! You really really need to tell me how you know its a girl?” Kai walks over to her falls to his knees in front of her. 

_ Should I just try to snap his neck? _

“Bon stop trying to plot some scheme and tell me,”   
Bonnie sighs. “I hate you.”

“I know...but right now I’m all you have so...tell me why do you think its a girl?”

“It’s...just a feeling,”

“...Well, you are usually always right. I should get out the baby name book,” Kai chuckles. He looked like he was an excited father but he wasn’t the father. Enzo was. “Be right back-please Bon do it for your baby...don’t try to run or you know try to kill me, again. Think like a mother.” He advises then walks away from her. 

Bonnie threw her head back and shut her eyes tightly. She hated him. She was stuck with him. She was a mother and couldn’t risk it. Her friends always used her. _She was stuck with him._

It was 1994 all over again except Kai didn’t leave her and she hated it. 


	12. Chapter 12

“Why can’t I come in with you?” Kai asked Bonnie with impatience. He was tapping his feet fast on the marble floor acting like he was the one about to go in to see the doctor. Bonnie rolled her eyes then flipped through her magazine trying her best to pretend he wasn't there with her. She didn’t even want to take him with her but he followed her not caring what she wanted. “Because I don’t want you in there with me,”   
“I need to know about your baby though,”   
“Why?”   
“So I can sacrifice her to the god the Ross coven worships,” Kai teases. 

“Out of all the covens to make up you pick the name Ross?”  
“They are real! Do you not know about the other covens...wait, of course, you don’t. You just like to die for your vamp sucking friends that suck the life out of you.”  
“You know you are a vampire right?”  
“Half vampire,” Kai corrects. “And I didn’t become one on purpose.” He hisses back. Bonnie ignores his comment. He had no right to make her feel any guilt of what she did to him. She didn’t know the whole story and it was what he deserved. He had done _worse_ to her. 

“You got turned into a vampire and I almost killed myself. Guess we’re even, Parker.” Bonnie says with malice. Kai scowls at her. Before he can say anything someone calls her name. Bonnie throws the magazine in Kai’s lap. “Don’t follow me,”

*

Kai whispered an invisible spell and stood right in front of the door where Bonnie was being examined. He listened to everything the doctor was saying to her. The baby was healthy which gave Kai relief. It shocked him that he cared about this baby.  _She is a part of Bonnie. Of course, you have some kind of obsession with her baby too._

_ 4 weeks? _

_ How do I know? I...just have a feeling its a girl. I don’t need a test.  _

_ The father is...dead… _

_...I have someone to help me… _

After the doctor exited the room Kai sneaked into the doorway. His cloak fell off him. He grinned down at Bonnie; however, she jumped when she saw him. “What the hell? Didn’t I tell you no!”   
“You really thought I was going to listen?”

“I hate you,”   
“Feelings mutual. So...when you mentioned you have somebody-”

“I meant Caroline,”   
“Caroline?” Kai says with disbelief. “Car-O-line? Isn’t she on her honeymoon,”   
“Doesn’t mean I can’t call her,”   
“She doesn’t know you are-”   
“I’m going to tell her and Stefan and Matt, Tyler... _Jeremy_. Every one of them,” Bonnie taunts him with fiery eyes. Kai clenched his jaw. He hated the way she said Jeremy.    
“Why would you do that?”   
“I’m done with this game you are playing,”   
“It's not a game,”   
“It sure is a game. God, you act like you care about my wellbeing but we both know its something else,”

“I do _care_ for you,”   
“Bullshit,”   
“Why is it so hard to believe that maybe I just want to help you? That I care somewhat for you and don’t want to watch you isolate yourself-”

“It’s not possible! You don’t feel!”

“Well with you it seems so!”

Bonnie scoffs. “Whatever you think you feel is an illusion. I remember you once told me your guilt kept you up at night,”   
“It did,”   
“Hope I’m not crossing a line and even if I am I don’t care,” Bonnie shrugs. “Your time in Hell-”   
“I don’t want to talk about it,” Kai cuts in quickly like a sharp knife. Bonnie blinks with surprise. Usually, Kai told her everything even when she didn’t want to hear it. “Why not?”

“I just don’t,” Kai states. 

“Well, I think its-”

Kai jumps right next to her and grabs her wrist forcefully. Bonnie winces, eyes widen with shock at his sudden aggressiveness. “I don’t want to talk about it and if you don’t want old Kai to come out you should shut it,” He growls, glaring down at her. Bonnie glares back at him and laughs. “Like I said an illusion,”   
“It wasn’t always an illusion, Bon,” Kai whispers with a soft tone even though his evil facial expression said something else. Bon arches her eyebrow. 

She couldn’t help herself. She was always curious which always lead her into bad situations. It probably what lead her to this situation she was in. “What do you mean?”   
“Oh, now the kitty kat is curious?” 

“I’m always curious,”   
“Bon,” Kai sighs deeply. “I want you to try a new exercise. Every day when you have this impulsive thought or curiosity which we know always leads you getting hurt. I want you to think about how that would affect your child for now on. Okay?”   
Bon snatches her wrist from his grip once his grip loosens. She shoves him so hard he falls into the doctor's chair. “What the hell do you know about parenting? Your parents were never good role models. They abused you and treated you like you were a monster. Also, not to mention you killed your pregnant sister at her own damn wedding and when you found out her children were alive you tried to hurt them,”   
“Your hypocrisy is getting out of control!” Kai groans leaning his head back. “You know if I never came back alive in 1903 half my coven would have died! Including miss perfect witch twins and it would have been your fault!”

“That is-”   
“Oh, and like you had perfect parents, Bonster. Your mom abandoned you when you were a kid,” Kai throws in her face. Bonnie flinches.  “And your poor daddy couldn’t handle it so focused on his work, abandoning you emotionally-”   
“SHUT UP!” Bon exclaims with fury. 

Kai smirks. “I’m sorry, did I hit a nerve?”

“I’m telling my friends I’m pregnant it's over,”   
“No, your not,”   
“Watch me,” Bonnie snickers then turns her wrist snapping Kai’s neck. His body slumps into the floor. Bonnie smiles deviously then shouts for the nurse to help the strange man that had no pulse. 


End file.
